


Too Gay To Love

by Pinklovely



Series: Discordverse [1]
Category: karmagisa discord bullshit
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Suicide, don't take this seriously, please i beg of you, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklovely/pseuds/Pinklovely
Summary: Aqua confesses her love to Pika, but Pika doesn’t return those feelings.
Relationships: Fullmetalpika & Aquass, Fullmetalpika/Aquass (one-sided)
Series: Discordverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777678
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw: suicide

"I'm sorry, Aqua. I can't be with you, I'm _gay_ ," Pika sighed, "It just wasn't meant to be I-"

"No! There has to be an exception!" Aqua interjected, "How about that time you almost kissed me? Did that... not mean _anything_ to you?"

"That kiss wasn't romantic, Aqua. I swear!"

"Pika! How could you..." Aqua couldn't help herself, tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Pika started to feel a little _guilty_.

"Aqua! I like you-"

Aqua perked her ears up.

"-as a friend!"

Aqua felt all the anger burn up inside her, clenching her fist and swinging it at Pika. He couldn't believe that _Aqua_ would dare to punch him.

"You can't _force_ someone to not be gay, Aqua."

"Couldn't you have been nicer about it, you bastard!?" Aqua growled.

"What do you mean _nicer_? All I did was tell you I was gay and I couldn't be with you! If you can't take rejection maybe _you're_ the bastard here."

"Pika, you-"

" _No_. That's it, Aqua," he couldn't contain his anger. How could she get mad over this!? All he was doing was being honest! "I'm done with you, we're no longer friends, _Aquass_."

Aquass let her eyes wander as she watched Pika storm off. Was she really to blame for what happened? Then she realised, she _was_ to blame. How much of a bitch had she been? Forcing Pika to love her wasn't the only bad thing she did, she was also mean to Pink! And being mean to Pink means having to pay the ultimate price. So, Aquass did the only logical thing she could in this situation, she thrust herself into the ocean, not letting herself see the surface.


	2. wait no that's illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pika actually does return the feelings.

Right as Aqua was about to jump, she heard a familiar voice cry out.

"Aqua! Wait!"

She turned around. Pika had come back for her.

"Look. I know I'm _gay_ , but... you're the only exception," Pika scratched the back of his head.

Aqua blinked. She couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming?

"I'm sorry. I really do love you."

Aqua started feeling tears fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," Pika said softly.

Aqua lunged forward and pulled Pika into a hug.

"I love you too," Aqua said in reply.

* * *

“So… that’s how you two fell in love?” Sorata fiddled with some of his white hair that covered his forehead.

“That’s right, honey!” Aqua knelt down and patted her son’s head.

“Yeah, kiddo, it’s a fucking wild story. Was a vibe, this was only the start,” Pika interjected.

Sorata adjusted his glasses. He had white hair with one strand sticking out and beautiful green eyes – he took after Pika a lot. Aqua was happy, she loved both her husband and her son. She was so glad Pika stopped her from jumping that day, who knows what would have happened if she had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "wait no that's illegal" ending of Too Gay To Love  
> aka the ending we all follow :')

**Author's Note:**

> with love to pika, aquass and larry <3  
> if anyone else stumbles upon this, please don't take it seriously


End file.
